DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Establishing a national network of investigators in the field of AIDS-related malignancies will enhance the development of improved therapies for these increasingly common complications of HIV disease. This proposal seeks to provide a structure by which laboratory and clinical investigators in Boston contribute an integrated effort to that cause. It formalizes the relationship between four clinical research programs and between clinical investigators and three laboratories with an interest in translational research. Included in the program are centers with widely diverse patient populations, a record of enrollment of 378 patients in related protocols and broad experience in the use of biologic therapies. Collaborating laboratories focusing on genetically or immunologically based therapeutics are expected to contribute to the development of novel treatment strategies for AIDS-related malignancies. Through the coordination of effort from these multiple sources, it is envisioned that the Boston consortium will augment the national program targeting AIDS- related malignancies.